Heads
by Yxonomei
Summary: [Yaoi, het, RikuSora, brief SoraKairi, coercion, ambiguous consent] Riku interrupts an intimate moment between his friends. Then he takes over.


**Warnings:** Slash/Yaoi, het, AU, coercion, ambiguous-consent, possibly disturbing content

**Pairings:** Riku/Sora, Sora/Kairi

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** Owned by SquareEnix, Disney, et al.

**Summary:** Riku interrupts an intimate moment between his friends; then he takes over.

A/N: Be forewarned—this is a peculiar child of a peculiar brain. Whether the reader may find anything worthy of approbation, the author cannot say—except that she hopes the reader will show enough human respect and dignity to refrain from sacrificing her upon the alter of the reader's indignation. Thank you most kindly for your time and for, if you may be so inclined, a memento of your visit in the form of a review. The author is, as always, the humble and pitiable servant of your entertainment.

* * *

:Heads:

* * *

The barely stifled noises and slick, sloppy sounds reach his ears before he sees them. The basement, how typical. But what a sight! 

Riku leans against the damp cinderblock wall and palms the front of his jeans, pressing the heel of his hand against the head of his dick. He's been half-hard since he noticed the two attempting to slip away surreptitiously. Like he wouldn't notice. He always notices, always watches. This time is no exception. Oh yeah…

The other two haven't seen him yet, too absorbed in their awkward intimacy to sense anything else. Sora unknowingly mirrors Riku's posture: back against the wall, legs spread for leverage. His young face is scrunched up in an expression that appears more akin to pain than pleasure, lapis lazuli eyes squeezed tightly shut, cheeks flushed and forehead bedewed with sweat, burnt-caramel locks in an even worse state. Every now and then that soft, fuckable pink mouth opens to issue a startled little mewl or choked gasp.

Fuck me, Riku thinks, bucking against his hot palm, this is the poor boy's _first_ time. The two haven't gotten past necking until now? And in the basement of Kairi's house while a party is going on upstairs no less. Fantastic!

Must be Kairi's first, too. The girl has no idea what she's doing, not that Sora is in any state to tell. Virgins, ha! The stupid girl is trying to take in too much at once and has no idea what to do with her hands, what to grab or hold. It's a good thing for her Sora isn't thrusting his hips. Good try, but not good enough. Bitch.

But, still, it's hot: Sora's adorable face all bright red in the harsh light of the naked bulb overhead, the way he pounds his fists into the wall instead of grabbing hold of Kairi's red hair, those wet, slurping noises and the sound of gagging as Kairi tries to be a big girl.

Oh yeah, she's desperate; she knows she's going to lose him if she doesn't satisfy his teenage hormones. But another ass in a short skirt isn't going to be the ultimate winner. No, no, no.

Riku smirks and runs the pad of his thumb down the closed teeth of his zipper, feeling how hard he is. It's getting a little too tight, but he can't help but enjoy the pain of constricting fabric about his cock and balls. This is part of the reason he followed them. He likes the tease of it all, especially because he knows something that those two don't—at least not yet.

Anyone who has ever watched Sora eat a popsicle knows what he's destined for. The boy has got too much innate talent for muff-diving. No, he's meant to be fucked. That pert, ripe ass, two perfect handfuls. That sweet little mouth, all pink and rosy and so, so, so very innocent. Yeah, Riku knows. He grips his aching cock in promise, the tightness of his jeans going past what he likes, and then pops the button at the top.

Sora's garbled whimper of "Oh God!" drowns out the hiss of Riku yanking down the zipper of his jeans. Ooh, that's good. Are you close Sora? Has your little girlfriend finally got hold of your trigger? You like it when she gags? Or would you rather slide all the way in? Deep, deep down into that wet heat. Sucked hard. Want to be able to fuck the mouth around your dick? Or do you want something else? You've been curious haven't you? Touched yourself someplace dirty? Wanted something better? I got it right here, Sora, right here.

Really, though, is he going to allow Sora's first time getting head happen in this rank basement? And by someone who doesn't even know how to do it right? That would be wrong of him. Yes, his conscience is telling him to put a stop to this farce right now. He's being completely altruistic—honestly.

His dick isn't too happy about being ignored for so long. He gives it a placating squeeze. Don't worry, boy, things will start to get a lot more fun soon, just be patient a little more.

"Hey, guys."

Kairi goes from on her knees to the other side of the cluttered room faster than Riku has ever imagined possible, especially in a skirt that tight. He spares her flushed face and swollen, spit-shiny lips a passing glance of condescension. Now Sora, he's a treat to see—and, will you look at that, still hard and leaking despite Riku's little interruption and the younger boy's obvious mortification. He might even be a little harder, dripping a little more precome.

Interesting.

Pants and underpants pushed down to mid thigh, hard dick curving up to wetly kiss his exposed stomach, face dark with arousal and humiliation, Sora meets Riku's growing smirk with a look of confusion. That pink mouth opens and closes on a string of incoherent protests.

"Riku!" Kairi shrieks belatedly.

"Kairi, Sora," he acknowledges, sliding closer to the younger boy. He watches as Sora's lapis lazuli eyes flicker down his body, pause at the opening of his jeans and then fly back to Riku's face. Oh, man, the boy _is_ getting harder. His dick looks more painful than Riku's own hard-on. Ooh, he wants it. Wants it bad.

"Kairi, love, finish your cock. There are horny kids in Traverse Town." The girl squeaks in shock. Sora's pupils dilate and he slumps back against the wall, pinioned there by Riku's gaze. The older boy glides to Sora's side and kisses the flushed cheek closest to him. The younger boy doesn't flinch away, just gasps and tilts his head slightly. Oh, he's willing. Very willing.

"Not hungry anymore? Shame. Your eyes were bigger than your mouth again, weren't they?" He cuts Kairi a smug look and grabs hold of his best friend's erection. Yes, so very hard, so very, very wet. The younger boy whimpers and thrusts into the tight tunnel Riku makes of his fist. "Is that good? A little tighter? Yeah, like that. Girls just don't know how hard you can squeeze. More? You're not going to break, are you? You want it harder. Is this how you do it when you're alone in your room? Harder?"

Sora's lambent eyes roll back and he groans weakly, hips moving with the merciless strokes of Riku's hand. The older boy grins, pressing his lips against the curve of his best friend's ear, and continues his whispered monologue. Poor Sora isn't in any state to reply.

"You're making my hand nice and wet, aren't you? Fucking my fist. Gonna spurt soon? All over _my_ hand. Later, I'll suck you off, show you how it's done. Slide you in so deep. You'll love it, won't you? I'll have you begging. Screaming. You won't care that everyone can hear you, you'll be so hot for it. Think you're hard now? Think you're wet? Just you wait, Sora, just you wait." He runs his tongue around the salty-sour whorls of his friend's ear and turns a cold glance on the stunned girl standing off to the side. "Kairi, you can watch if you want. Might be a good idea to take some notes. Maybe next time you'll be able to keep a boyfriend." The girl makes a strangled noise and flees. Perfect.

Sora doesn't even notice, too busy following Riku's pumping fist with his narrow hips, gasping, moaning, panting. He's almost there. Just a few more jacks… Riku presses his thumbnail into the weeping slit at the head of Sora's cock and slides the tip of his precome-slicked pinky beneath the boy's taut foreskin, stroking the moist, sensitive flesh beneath.

That's it.

With a little cry of surprise the boy's hips give one violent buck and he spatters Riku's hand with blood-warm seed. Shit… Riku's own body jerks in sympathy and envy. He clenches his pelvic muscles and manages not to cream his boxers—but it's a close thing. Sweet shit. The thick, earthy musk reaches his nose and grins. He could definitely go for more of that. Hell yeah!

"Riku…?"

The older boy gives the softening, wet cock in his hand a proprietary squeeze, and the younger boy whimpers and writhes a bit with discomfort.

"If you want me to suck you off, come upstairs, second floor, but I expect some reciprocation. This isn't a freebie, Sora."

"Uh…"

Riku wipes his hand clean upon Sora's trembling stomach and nips at the boy's all-too tempting earlobe. The younger boy chokes.

Riku's got him. Oh yeah, he's got him good now.

"If you're not up there in ten minutes, I'm finding someone else."

"Ah…!"

Riku moves away from his best friend, gives him one last smirk and follows Kairi's path to the mildewed cement stairs. He pauses at the first step, his back to Sora. He can just imagine the bewildered, longing look on the younger boy's face. Got him good. He strokes a hand down his own unsatisfied dick, humming in anticipation, and only redoes the button for some semblance of modesty. Not like he's going be in these jeans much longer. He licks his lips and starts up the stairs.

"Don't forget to do up your pants. See you upstairs."

And he will. Sora isn't going to disappoint him. Probably won't even be ten minutes!

* * *

End

* * *

A/N2: The prompt from **CalculusDude** was "Finish your cock. There are horny kids in Ethiopia" and a couple being interrupted by a third party. A slight adjustment had to be made to the line because there is no place called Ethiopia in Kingdom Hearts. Furthermore, the title is a joke in extremely poor taste, and the sequel, if there is going to be one, will be called "Tails." 


End file.
